


A bit of MarkJackBam

by Niina_rox



Category: GOT7
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Nothing. But. Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: "I wonder if Mark wants to join us," he knew that Bambam would be smirking. "I guess we should put on a show for him."





	A bit of MarkJackBam

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this last night, then finished it on my way to work this morning. Enjoy :P

It was a little too quiet in the house; Mark had regretted walking in the room. He didn't think about what Jackson and Bambam, were up to. He'd always known about their relationship; he just didn't think he'd see it first hand. They were on Jackson's bed Bambam was straddling his lap, they were both shirtless and making out. Mark was frozen unable to do anything; it was a couple of moments after. When the couple noticed "I wonder if Mark, wants to join us." He knew that Bambam would be smirking, a little he moved around, so his back was to Jackson.

Who decided to reach into his boyfriend's pants, "I guess we should put on a show for him." He gently but roughly held Bambam's cock, stroking him until he was hard. It was no surprise that Bambam began, to moan and curse a little. He threw his head back landing on Jackson's shoulder, unknown to Mark is how affected he would be. He felt himself getting turned on; he was slowly getting hard. And a shock to him, he liked it. Jackson whispered "I think Mark's getting turned on," Bambam couldn't quite concentrate on anything.

But he managed a smile and "that's good," he was getting close. Just before he was going to come, Jackson, suggested a little something different. "I think you should suck Mark off," of course, upon hearing this Mark's eyes widened. As part of him wished he had just left the room, Bambam didn't hesitate in getting up. With his pants still up he walked towards, their friend he smiled a little as he pushed him. Against the wall, it was followed by a quick kiss, before he's on his knees. Mark doesn't have much time to react to this, he jeans are undone.

And his cock springs out hitting his stomach, Bambam is impressed. It's quite obvious even without him saying it, he licks and sucks the underside of Mark's cock. Causing him to moan a little of course, he's aware that Jackson is watching. By now the room was heating up, in more ways than one. Bambam slowly sucks on the tip his tongue, teasing the slit it's quite clear he likes doing this. Soon he goes to swallow him whole feeling, Mark's cock hitting the back of his throat. Naturally, Mark is surprised that Bambam, is deepthroating him.

As he begins to suck harder, Mark moans louder than he intended. This is by far the best blowjob; he's received in a long time. It's only a manner of a few minutes before he comes down Bambam's throat. He takes his time catching his breath but as he's, coming back to reality. Mark is pulled over to the bed where Jackson, is waiting patiently stroking himself. A few seconds later Bambam is teasing him; it's then that Jackson pulls Mark closer. Kissing him roughly Mark lets out a surprised noise, he finds himself holding onto his friend.

Jackson stops his boyfriend just before he's about to come, a minute later Bambam is lying on his back. As Jackson starts to prep only to find out that, his boyfriend has already done that himself. It seems only natural that Bambam is smirking a little, of course, then Jackson doesn't hesitate to position himself. With one of Bambam's legs around his waist, without a word, Mark lays beside him. Watching as his friend is fucked into the mattress, he reaches out and slowly touches him all over. He decides to distract Bambam by kissing him, it's not hard to tell he likes that.

Moaning appreciatively the only sound is, the muffled moan from Bambam. And the occasional noise from the bed, the only indication that they knew they were close. Was ”fuck” Mark laughed a little he was surprised, when Jackson smacked his ass. He would have been annoyed, or he would have glared at him, if he wasn't so turned on by it. A few minutes later they both came, as Jackson was catching his breath. He turned to Mark ”didn't think you'd like that  _Mark,”_ that sent a shiver down his spine. Bambam laid there looking like he’d fall asleep.

That's when Jackson turned his attention to Mark, who felt a little anxious. With his friend hovering over him, Mark couldn't help but feel good. After a minute or two, he changed it up a little, sitting them both up. So that Mark was straddling him, he knew that his friend, was unsure of what to do. So he started to show him it started with a kiss, this one was unlike their kiss before. Jackson moved his hands around slowly, giving Mark goosebumps all over. It was easy to see that he liked this, it wasn't long before Jackson reached his ass.

Testing to see how he would react to a couple of fingers, between his cheeks and being placed in his hole. Mark tensed up not used to that feeling, ”just relax Mark” he slowly nodded. As Jackson went a little further in, going slow enough, it wasn't long before. He was saying ”more” Mark’s breathing began to change, he was panting and sweating a little. He moaned and arched his back a little, when Jackson hit his prostate. He hit it a few more times before he felt, that Mark was ready for more. He lifted him up a little.

Mark slowly lowered himself he felt a little, uncomfortable but he got used to it. He hadn't felt this full in a long time, and at this point, nothing felt better. Once he was okay, he began to move, making them both moan and groan a little. With his back to him, Mark wasn't aware, of what Bambam is up to. Until he feels him kissing his back in a few areas, he reaches around. Touching Mark’s cock giving him more pleasure, it became clear that's all he experienced. When Mark’s head fell forward onto Jackson’s shoulder. 

He knew the feeling, and he knew it well, ”I’m gon-gonna cum” with that Bambam moved his hand quicker. He was out of breath, and now, he was releasing onto himself. Jackson and Bambam’s hand and god he felt good, it didn't take a lot to lay him on his back. He laid there coming down from his high, getting his breathing back to normal. He could hear them talking ”I told you he’d enjoy it,” he knew they looked at him. He just didn't know they were smiling, Jackson got up to grab a towel. So he could clean them up, he didn't object.

When they wanted to hold him as they all relaxed, it's not exactly how he thought today would go. But Mark certainly isn't complaining. 


End file.
